A variety of lockout devices are known in the art for locking to a hasp of an article to prevent unauthorized use of a machine or other article. Many of these lockout devices utilize a shackle for engagement with the hasp and a plurality of padlock-accepting holes to prevent removal of the lockout from the hasp in order to allow multiple users to prevent unauthorized use of the device. Additionally, prior art devices are known which use a clamping assembly to engage both ends of a looped cable that is used to prevent unauthorized use of other devices such as gate valves. None of the prior art lockout devices combine the ability of having a shackle lockout mechanism for use with hasps as well as a cable securing lockout mechanism for use with gate valves and the like.